An Evening With Sips
An Evening With Sips is a series posted on Sips' YouTube channel. It features games he checks out, and often runs for one or two episodes. The series is similar to Martyn's Have A Gander, which enable more feedback from viewers who may want to see more of the game in a series. Episode Guide 2011|user=Sips|links= #An Evening With Sips - Atom Zombie Smasher #An Evening With Sips - Demolition Inc. }} 2012|user=Sips|links= #An Evening With Sips - Limbo #An Evening With Sips - Enviro-Bear 2000 #An Evening With Sips - Kerbal Space Program #An Evening With Sips - Crayon Physics Deluxe #An Evening With Sips - Kerbal Space Program Part 2 #An Evening With Sips - Towns #An Evening With Sips - Rock of Ages #An Evening With Sips - Octodad #An Evening With Sips - Terraria [feat. Sjin] #An Evening With Sips - Project Zomboid #An Evening With Sips - Monkey Island 2 (Special Edition) #An Evening With Sips - Diablo 3 #An Evening With Sips - Fallout: New Vegas - Lonesome Road DLC #An Evening With Sips - Happy Wheels - Father's Day Special #An Evening With Sips - Tiny & Big: Grandpa's Leftovers #An Evening With Sips - Bread Duck #An Evening With Sips - Snuggle Truck #Gnomoria - Part 1 - The Sweaty Home #Gnomoria - Part 2 - The Daisy #Gnomoria - Part 3 - Safety Monocles #Gnomoria - Part 4 - Building Bros #Mission Improbable - Part 1 - Mission Accepted #Mission Improbable - Part 2 - Lots of Deaths #Mission Improbable - Part 3 - Crying in the Dark #Mission Improbable - Part 4 - Exciting Finale #Stealth Bastard - Part 1 - Enter the Bastard #Stealth Bastard - Part 2 - Crouching Bastard #Stealth Bastard - Part 3 - The Phantom Bastard }} 2013|user=Sips|links= #An Evening With Sips - Westerado #An Evening With Sips - The Cave #An Evening With Sips - Gravity Bone #An Evening With Sips - Skyrim #An Evening With Sips - Smooth Operators - Call Center Chaos #An Evening With Sips - Batman - Arkham Asylum #An Evening With Sips - Hotline Miami #An Evening With Sips - And Yet It Moves #An Evening With Sips - Don't Starve #An Evening With Sips - Lone Survivor #An Evening With Sips - Simcity #An Evening With Sips - The Sims Medieval #An Evening With Sips - Bioshock Infinite #An Evening With Sips - Cities in Motion 2 #An Evening With Sips - Evoland #An Evening With Sips - Fallout 3 #An Evening With Sips - Mark of the Ninja #An Evening With Sips - Tomb Raider #An Evening With Sips - Game Dev Tycoon #An Evening With Sips - Farcry 3 #An Evening With Sips - Tropico 4 #An Evening With Sips - Project Zomboid (Full Livestream) #An Evening With Sips - Folk Tale #An Evening With Sips - Papers, Please #An Evening With Sips - Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 #An Evening With Sips - Little Inferno #An Evening With Sips - Knights of Pen & Paper #An Evening With Sips - Rogue Legacy #An Evening With Sips - Surgeon Simulator 2013 #An Evening With Sips - Spore (Part 1 of 2) #An Evening With Sips - Spore (Part 2 of 2) #An Evening With Sips - Hearthstooooooooooooooone #An Evening With Sips - Cook, Serve, Delicious #An Evening With Sips - Spacebase DF-9 (Part 1 of 3) #An Evening With Sips - Spacebase DF-9 (Part 2 of 3) #An Evening With Sips - Spacebase DF-9 (Part 3 of 3) #An Evening With Sips - The Stanley Parable (Part 1 of 4) #An Evening With Sips - The Stanley Parable (Part 2 of 4) #An Evening With Sips - The Stanley Parable (Part 4 of 4) #An Evening With Sips - Super Amazing Wagon Adventure #An Evening With Sips - Skyscraper Simulator (Part 1 of 3) #An Evening With Sips - Skyscraper Simulator (Part 2 of 3) #An Evening With Sips - Skyscraper Simulator (Part 3 of 3) #An Evening With Sips - Starbound }} 2014|user=Sips|links= #An Evening With Sips - Woodcutter Simulator 2013 #An Evening With Sips - Holy Crap, Bears! #An Evening With Sips - Airport Simulator 2014 #An Evening With Sips - Don't Starve Sips Mod! #An Evening With Sips - Rust #An Evening With Sips - Long Live The Queen #An Evening With Sips - Bully (**Trying out a new Editor**) #An Evening With Sips - Smite #An Evening With Sips - I Try to Love Bad Rats #An Evening With Sips - The Banner Saga #Supermax 3 Million (Prison Architect) #A Road Trip to Remember (Organ Trail: Director's Cut) #Fun Relaxing Archery Lesson (Probably Archery) #The Costanza Dynasty (Pharaoh) #No Problem, I Got This (Car Mechanic Simulator 2014) #Romantic Hong Kong (Sleeping Dogs) #The Weedman (Octodad: Dadliest Catch) #The Life and Times of Turbo Joe (Next Car Game) #Elegant Fencing Lesson (Nidhogg) #The Adventures of the U.S.S Willie Nelson (FTL: Faster Than Light) #Pink Lightning (Turbo Dismount) #Wally's World (Next Car Game) #Girl You Know I Can't Tell You Lies (Double Dragon Neon) #What a Wonderful Game (Jazzpunk) #Master of the Arena (Overgrowth) #Flappy Bert #A Day With Bekowsky (L.A Noire) #Don't Shit Your Pants #Nostalgia Blast - Metal Slug 3 #DayZ Standalone - First Impressions #A Bunch of Cat Games #Forkliftin' (Warehouse & Logistics Simulator) #The Bonemaster (Next Car Game) #4 Player Broforce - Our Failure Story #An Evening With Sips - Gods Will Be Watching #An Evening With Sips - The Forest #An Evening With Sips - The Escapists #An Evening With Sips - The Sims 4 #The Vanishing of Ethan Carter - An Evening With Sips #Mini Metro - An Evening With Sips #Cosmonautica - An Evening With Sips #Road Redemption - An Evening With Sips #Far Cry 4 - An Evening With Sips #Grand Theft Auto V (PS4) - An Evening With Sips #The Last of Us Remastered (PS4) - An Evening With Sips }} 2015|user=Sips|links= #An Evening With Sips - Joe Danger 2: The Movie #An Evening With Sips - Cities: Skylines #An Evening With Sips - Besiege #An Evening With Sips - Orcish Inn #An Evening With Sips - Mount & Blade Warband #An Evening With Sips - Darkest Dungeon #An Evening With Sips - Pillars of Eternity #An Evening With Sips - LA Cops #An Evening With Sips - This War of Mine #An Evening With Sips - The Spatials #An Evening With Sips - Sid Meier's Pirates! #An Evening With Sips - Westerado: Double Barreled #An Evening With Sips - Euro Truck Simulator 2 #An Evening With Sips - Basement #The Curious Expedition - An Evening With Sips #The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (PC) - An Evening With Sips #Big Pharma (PC - First Look/Gameplay) - An Evening With Sips #Poly Bridge - An Evening With Sips #Red Dead Redemption - An Evening With Sips # Guild of Dungeoneering - An Evening With Sips # Clicker Heroes - An Evening With Sips # Dream - An Evening With Sips # NOT A HERO - An Evening With Sips # Viscera Cleanup Detail - An Evening With Sips # Door Kickers - An Evening With Sips # Bounty Train - An Evening With Sips # Shower With Your Dad Simulator 2015 - An Evening With Sips # Painters Guild - An Evening With Sips # Software Inc - An Evening With Sips # Tea Party Simulator 2015 - An Evening With Sips # Captain Forever Remix - An Evening With Sips }} Trivia *The name is a possible reference to his segment on the YoGPoD which had the same name. Category:Sips Category:An Evening With Sips